


Tanda Kutip

by heterochromer



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Sided Crush, friendships, future timeline, semi-platonic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta itu memang jauh lebih mengerikan dari wartawan yang tengah memburu berita. Ya, bahkan Yaya (yang notabene seorang gadis) pun menyadarinya. [onesided Yaya x Fang]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanda Kutip

“Hei kawan, seperti apa tipe-tipe kekasih idaman kalian?”

Pertanyaan Gopal yang terkesan langsung pada poin itu membuat Yaya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sahabatnya yang berdarah India tersebut. Kini mereka—ya, ia, Gopal, Ying, Boboiboy dan Fang—tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah ketika Gopal menanyakan pertanyaan absurd seperti itu.

“Pertanyaan macam apa itu _ma_.” Protes Ying segera sebelum memukul pelan bahu Gopal. Gopal terkekeh kecil sebagai balasannya.

“Hanya bertanya, apakah aku salah?!”

Yaya melirik ke arah dua pemuda lainnya, Boboiboy dan Fang. Boboiboy menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil mengelus dagunya, sepertinya mulai memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Gopal. Sementara Fang, dia tetap dalam gayanya yang biasa. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana sementara pandangannya tertuju pada jalan raya yang sepi.

Gaya biasa yang selalu berhasil membuat Yaya menjadi tidak biasa.

Mereka sudah remaja, oke?! Wajar saja jika perasaan bernama ‘cinta’ itu mulai berkembang di hati masing-masing. Dan apakah salah jatuh cinta pada teman sendiri?! Apalagi orang yang kau sukai itu adalah seorang pemuda yang cukup terkenal di sekolah dan terbilang tampan untuk anak laki-laki seusianya. Penampilannya juga sangat keren dan terkesan misterius, meski terkadang berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya.

Dan ya, nama pemuda itu Fang. Sosok yang kira-kira telah ditaksir Yaya selama lima bulan terakhir ini.

Awalnya Yaya tidak melakukan apapun, begitu juga Fang. Yaya hanya mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan sadar bahwa Fang sangat atraktif. Cara dia menatap papan tulis dengan dingin, cara dia menopang dagu dengan tangannya yang selalu dibalut sarung tangan tanpa jari, helaian rambutnya yang selalu tertata berantakan sepanjang waktu, tatapan matanya yang tajam meski terkadang ekspresi wajahnya amat teduh,...

Membicarakan Fang akan memakan berjam-jam waktu bagi Yaya. Dan orang yang pernah mendengar semua itu adalah Gopal, secara tidak sengaja. Ya, Gopal mengetahui rasa Yaya pada Fang.

“Kekasih idamanku...,” Boboiboy membuka suara, membuat Yaya tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia menatap pemuda bertopi dinosaurus tersebut, ia mampu melihat senyum cerah di wajah sang sahabatnya yang bisa berpecah menjadi lima itu. “Haruslah seorang gadis!”

“Yang rinci lah.” Dengus Fang, dan Yaya ingin sekali merekam suaranya itu untuk bisa dijadikan nada dering ponselnya. Oke, wanita yang jatuh cinta jauh lebih menakutkan dari wartawan yang gila memburu berita.

“Ahahaha, aku bercandalah,” kekeh Boboiboy sambil menggaruk pipinya. “Gadis idamanku itu adalah gadis pengertian kalau aku bisa berpecah menjadi lima. Kadang aku setajam Halilintar, seriang Taufan, sebaik Gempa, senakal Api dan setenang Air. Halilintar yang gampang kesal, Taufan yang usil, Gempa yang bertanggung jawab, Api yang mudah frustasi dan Air yang tidak banyak bicara. Jika gadis itu bisa menerima kelimanya, amanlah hidupku.”

Refleks Yaya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. “Susahlah cari gadis seperti itu. Harus biasa dengan lima kepribadian sekaligus!” komentar Yaya dan Boboiboy langsung cemberut mendengarnya. “Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kekasih idaman Ying.”

Mendadak Ying merona tipis dan matanya tertuju ke bawah. “Aku tidak punya kriteria khusus, maa. Tapi kurasa pemuda yang satu suku denganku akan kuprioritaskan,” tapi sedetik kemudian ia memandang Fang dengan tatapan galak membuat pemuda berkacamata itu menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya. “Tapi tidak seperti orang ini lah! Ini orang jelek!”

Fang mendengus keras. “Apa salahku sampai aku dikata jelek?!”

Gopal berdeham untuk menengahi. “Nah sekarang aku!” seru Gopal riang. Yaya sudah bisa menebak seperti apa kekasih idaman Gopal. Itu hal yang sangat mudah, dan sepertinya ketiga temannya yang lain juga sudah menebaknya. “Pertama, harus pintar memasak! Kedua, harus pintar beres-beres rumah! Ketiga, gadis itu tidak boleh bawel seperti papa! Keempat, dia harus mau mengerjakan semua PR-ku! Kelima—”

“Eleh, itu kriteria gadis idaman atau pembantu idaman?! Kekasih bukan untuk menjadi budak lah,” kata Boboiboy, menggelengkan tangannya prihatin sebelum meninju bahu Gopal. “Kasihan yang jadi kekasihmu. Semoga kau tidak pernah mendapat pacar sehingga tidak ada yang terbudaki.”

Gopal langsung menggenggam lengan Boboiboy. “Jahat sekali lah doamu itu, Boboiboy,” katanya dengan sedikit nada drama sebelum menoleh ke Yaya. “Nah Yaya, bagaimana dengan pemuda idamanmu?”

Yaya bisa merasakan bahwa Gopal ingin sekali melirik Fang saat mengatakannya, tetapi Yaya tidak peduli. “Pemuda itu harus tampan dan baik,” kata Yaya, menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh kepada Fang untuk melihat reaksinya. Pipinya sedikit merona membayangkan diri Fang saat mengatakannya. “Dan juga harus cerdas dan bisa diandalkan. Juga jago olahraga.”

“Mengapa aku punya firasat orang itu adalah Boboiboy?!” ujar Ying, membuat imajinas Yaya tentang Fang hancur seketika.

“BUKAN DIA LAH! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUKA BOBOIBOY!” seru Yaya histeris, membuat Ying menjerit pelan karena takut sementara Boboiboy tertawa.

“Terbaik kau Yaya.”

“Nah terakhir, Fang!”

“Eh aku ikutan juga?” tanya Fang kaget sebelum ia menghela nafas saat mendapati seluruh mata kini tertuju padanya. “Gadis idamanku ya... Aku tak tahu.”

“Eh, bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu?” tanya Gopal dengan bahu terangkat. Yaya bisa merasakan ada sedikit retakan di dalam hatinya, entahlah.

Fang mengacak rambutnya sendiri. “Aku belum pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku rasa memiliki kekasih bukan prioritasku saat ini,” jawab Fang tenang. “Tapi mungkin gadis yang cerdas bisa menjadi pilihanku.”

Cerdas, contreng. Yaya tersenyum tipis, retakan di hatinya mulai kembali menyatu.

“Tak ada lagi selain gadis yang cerdas?” tanya Ying, tampaknya benar-benar penasaran. Fang adalah pemuda yang jarang berbicara mengenai kehidupan pribadinya, lumayan juga bisa mengetahui gadis ideal bagi pemuda berambut violet tersebut.

“Eum... Yang ceria juga, mungkin?!” Fang mengerjap singkat, tampaknya benar-benar bingung dalam menentukannya. “Ya, gadis yang ceria. Yang bisa membuat hari-hariku sedikit berwarna.”

Ceria, contreng. Gopal, Ying dan Boboiboy selalu mengatakan Yaya adalah gadis yang ceria dan periang (meski hanya di luar sekolah).

“Dan kurasa ini yang paling penting dari semuanya,” Fang mengulas senyum tipis dan kini pandangannya tertuju pada awan-awan yang berarak di langit. “Gadis yang pandai memasak.”

Terdengar bunyi pecahan di telinga Yaya. Ah, itu ternyata hatinya yang sudah pecah menjadi kepingan tajam saat ini. Bisa ia lihat dari sudut matanya Gopal tengah menahan tawanya sekarang.

“Oh, seperti itu rupanya,” kata Yaya, mencoba menutupi hatinya yang langsung terasa anjlok seketika. “Kurasa itu gadis yang sempurna.”

Fang mengerjap kembali sebelum kembali ke ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. “Tapi tidak juga harus begitu sih. Kalau misalnya ada satu gadis yang memang aku sangat suka tetapi tidak memiliki salah satu dari ketiga hal yang aku bilang, kurasa aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi dengan tanda kutip, jika tidak memiliki salah satu dari ketiga hal yang kubilang.”

Entah perkataan itu memang murni kebetulan belaka atau apa—entahlah, tetapi yang Yaya tahu kini beban di hatinya mulai sedikit terangkat dan sinyal di otaknya berdering-dering keras.  Gopal kini berjalan di sisinya dan menepuk bahunya. Sepertinya Gopal mulai menyadari suasana hati Yaya yang sempat menurun drastis.

“Berarti salah satu dari Yaya dan Ying termasuk dalam kategorimu?” tanya Boboiboy.

Dan pertanyaan itu refleks membuat Ying dan Yaya langsung menatap tajam pemuda tersebut. Boboiboy terkekeh minta maaf setelahnya.

“Aku tidak mau lah sama Fang!” ketus Ying galak lalu kembali membuang wajah. Boboiboy masih terkekeh minta maaf.

“Tuh, Ying bilang dia tidak mau sama aku,” kata Fang dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa. Dia melirik singkat wajah Yaya yang terasa memerah dan Yaya bisa merasakan bahwa Fang menyeringai kecil. “Tersisa Yaya saja. Ya entahlah, aku tidak tahu.”

Yaya tidak tahu apakah itu penolakan, tetapi yang ia tahu adalah ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya ia menemukan padang bunga lavender gelap tengah memandangnya balik dari balik lensa kaca yang membingkainya diiringi dengan kurva di bibir yang sangat hangat.

Kenapa pemuda berwajah oriental yang satu ini harus benar-benar sulit ditebak sih?!

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah dokumen lama yang tertimbun di laptop sejak 2014 lalu. Maaf karena agak berantakan, aku mengeditnya sambil menonton NCIS jadi fokus terpecah belah /alasan.
> 
> BoBoiBoy tetap punya Animonsta, tapi demi warna biru saudra dan angkasa—BoBoiBoy Air belongs to me (ha).


End file.
